Pokemon X&Y: The Dream Lives On!
by Detective Conan Agency
Summary: After a disappointing loss in the Unova League, Ash sets his sites on his goal to be a Pokemon Master more than ever in the Kalos region. Along the way he will meet new friends, take on new adventures, and battle his way to the Kalos League! Contains Amourshipping and possibly others.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings! **

**For those that followed "Pokemon: Junior Cup of Reunions and Rivalries" this is not the follow up to that story. But I am hard at work on that and it will be here soon! I hope you enjoy this, again, set in a different timeline than my other story. This assumes the cannon of the mainstream anime up until BW142. Enjoy!**

* * *

The morning sunlight beamed in through the window of sixteen year old Serena Parish's room. Her room was on the second floor of her mother's two-story house; there were several Pokemon dolls spread all over on dressers and on the pink-carpeted floor. Serena is a beautiful blue-eyed, dirty blonde hair young woman, but her morning look certainly wasn't her best with all of the Miltank licks on her head and the snoring power of a Snorlax. The window had been cracked open and a Fletchling flew right in and landed on top of Serena's head, still covered by the comforter. Fletchling pecked Serena only to be swatted away by her. "Why did you have to wake me up like that!" she screamed as she attempted and failed to grasp Fletchling, who safely made it's way out of the window. "Mom! Why can't you let me sleep!?" she shouted in anger as she plopped back on her bed.

The Fletchling that awoke Serena flew into a downstairs window and landed just above the sink to be greeted with a pat on the head from Serena's mother, Grace. "Thank you, Fletchling. Today is the first day of Serena's journey, she knows better than to sleep all day on a day like this."

"Fleeeetttchhliiing" Fletchling cooed as Grace patted it with one hand and tended to dirty dishes with the other.

* * *

The world of Pokemon: it's a vast and mysterious place filled with joy and ambition. People and Pokemon alike share this world. Some people choose to befriend Pokemon, while some choose to capture battle along side their Pokemon! Like sixteen year old Ash Ketchum. On his journey to become the world's greatest Pokemon Master, Ash recently arrived back to his home town of Pallet after traveling through the Unova region and placing in the best 8 at the Unova League Conference. On the way home, Ash encountered a charming and witty yet scatterbrained reporter from the Kalos region named Alexa. Alexa has decided to hang around and work with Professor Oak while Ash is enjoying free time with his mother, Delia, and all of his Pokemon at Professor Oak's lab he's obtained from the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova regions. It has been one week since our hero's return home, what's next for the young aspiring Pokemon Master?

Ash and Pikachu both lay on their backs on the grassy fields of Professor Oak's lab, gazing into the moving clouds that cloak the blue-sunny sky.

****Flashback****

Ten year old Ash Ketchum watched anxiously as Bruno of the Elite 4 and his Onix battled against Agatha of the Elite 4 and her Gengar in the Champion League the night before his journey. The walls of his room were light green and the carpet was light blue. There were two dressers and a bunk bed. One of the dressers had the T.V. on top of it. There were also several Pokemon dolls scattered across his room, including a large Snorlax beanbag. Ash was in his Kanto outfit, tightening his gloves.

"I will journey to gain the wisdom of Pokemon training.." he picked up a small Voltorb toy from the ground and firmly held it out in front of him with his hat turned backwards, "and I here by declare to the Pokemon of the world: I will be a Pokemon Master! Pokemon Master, that is what I a-"

"Ash! Are you still awake?" Ash's mom, Delia, opened the door and Ash slipped and fell due to being so caught off guard.

"I'm too excited, mom. I can't sleep."

"Well, you should at least watch this." she clicked the remote and switched it to a Professor Oak lecture program featuring the Kanto starters: Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. "As soon as this is over, GO TO SLEEP. You have a big day tomorrow." she said putting the remote down and shutting the door.

****End Flashback****

Ash was broken from his trance when the sound of some of his Pokemon training became more noticeable than before. His Pignite and Buizel were tag-teaming his Infernape; Infernape blocked Pignite's consecutive Brick Break attempts with his forearms and proceeded to hit him with a powerful Mach Punch, Buizel lunged swiftly at Infernape with Aqua Jet but Infernape embraced the attack and threw Buizel to the ground.

"Wow, that was awesome, Infernape! I can see you've been getting a lot stronger." Ash said sitting up, admiring the progress his Pokemon made during his Unova travels.

"Infernape!" Infernape gave Ash a smile and nod before helping Buizel and Pignite off their feet.

"Buizel and Pignite, you two were awesome, too!"

"Pika!" Pikachu matched Ash's enthusiasm.

Ash lied back down on his back facing the sky, "My Pokemon are pushing themselves and getting stronger…but am I getting any stronger?"

Ash's badge and league quest in Unova was by far a step down from the progress he had made up to the end of his Sinnoh quest, and he knew that. The team he caught and trained didn't mesh extremely well together and he made mistakes a Trainer with his experience shouldn't make. The loss that ended his Unova quest hit his psyche the hardest because the Trainer he lost to was immensely incompetent and mediocre.

"I have to get stronger. I didn't do my best in Unova, and my Pokemon deserve better! I deserve better!-he thought to himself still gazing into the blue sky. The most crucial and quintessential people Ash has encountered on his journey, some of which being his best friends, all crossed his mind. Gary Oak, Misty Waterflower, Brock Rhyolite, May and Max Franks, Dawn Berlitz, Paul Redding, Iris Ladon and Cilan Winston.

Everyone's still going for their dreams…so I've still gotta go for mine! he thought to himself passionately.

"Ash, what are you doing out here?" Alexa asked standing just behind he and Pikachu. Her Helioptile sat comfortably on her shoulders.

"Oh, hey, Alexa. I was just doing some thinking…"

"Good afternoon, my boy!" Professor Oak said walking up to the two of them.

"Heya, Professor Oak."

"Rooooo rooo tooommm!" Professor Oak's Rottom appeared hovering just above his head.

"I wanted to tell you I'll be having a visitor over any minute now who you might want to know about…" Professor Oak said with a sly smile.

"Really? Who?" Ash asked, genuinely interested.

"If it isn't Ashy boy. Long time no see!" It was none other than Gary Oak.

"Whoa. It's Gary!"

Gary stood confidently as ever wearing the same uniform he was last seen in, with his hands rested on his hips.

"Gary just arrived from the Kalos region. He's been doing some research there and he brought a Pokemon for me to study." Professor Oak boasted and gave his grandson a proud look.

"The Kalos region? A Pokemon?"

"Mmm hmmm." Gary nodded with his eyes closed and a big smile running across his face as he reached his belt and pulled out a Poke-Ball.

"Chesnaught: come on out!" Gary said tossing the Poke-Ball into the air that opened and emitted light.

The Pokemon that arose was a bipedal, mammalian Pokemon with some plant-like features. It possesses a prominent domed, armor-like shell. The armor is pale beige in coloration with four large spines jutting out of the back. It has a trim around the edge consisting of red and green bands, with the green on the outmost edge. There is an additional spine protruding from the armor over each of it's shoulders, which are connected by a green breastplate. Its body is colored similarly to the shell, and its long limbs and tail are banded with plates of armor. The top surfaces of the tail and arms are protected by green armor, and the arms have two small spines. It has three brown, clawed digits on its hands and feet. It has fluffy white fur on its belly and fringing its face like a beard. It has a small, pink nose with a three-pointed patch of brown fur extending up its short snout.

"I've never seen that Pokemon before!" Ash exclaimed.

"That's Chesnaught." Alexa said smiling, "It's the final evolved form of Chespin, the Grass-type starter Pokemon new Trainers in Kalos can get." she went on.

"A fine Pokemon indeed!" Professor Oak said observing Chesnaught.

"This thing loves to battle. Every time it sees a Pokemon it thinks is powerful, it wants to go at it!" Gary said also looking at Chesnaught.

Chesnaught appeared to be intently staring in the direction of Ash's Infernape who was nearby playing with Pignite and Buizel.

"Have a battle with me, Gary!" Ash snapped with a clinched fist.

"It looks like Chesnaught wants to battle with your Infernape, Ash." Professor Oak said.

Infernape noticed Chesnaught starring at him and he stared right back and the two locked eyes.

"So how bout it? You down for a battle, Infernape?"

"Infernape!" Infernape nodded and leaped over in front of Ash, facing Gary and Chesnaught.

"Yo gramps! You mind reffing this match for us?" Gary called out without taking his eyes off of Ash.

"There's no stopping you two, is there? Very well."

Professor Oak stood in between Ash and Gary but outside of Infernape and Chesnaught's reach. "This will be a one-on-one match…begin!"

"Infernape: get in close and use Mach Punch!" Ash commanded, extending his left arm and clinching his fist. Infernape lunged towards Chesnaught with his left fist reared back and glowing with a white aura; Infernape swung and socked Chesnaught in the jaw, slightly knocking it back.

"Recover and use Bulk Up!"

"Bulk Up is going to raise Chesnaught's attack power." Alexa commented.

Chesnaught tensed up and it's body began to glow with a red aura outlining it.

"Flare Blitz, Infernape!"

Infernape's body became engulfed in a blue flame and it again lunged towards Chesnaught. "Hammer Arm!" Gary commanded. Chesnaught's whole right arm became consumed in white aura and it slammed it down on Infernape just as he made impact with Flare Blitz. The ground nearby shook and dust flew everywhere.

Once the dust settled, Infernape and Chesnaught were both in their original battle positions, breathing hard but still ready to keep going.

"Chesnaught: Seed Bomb!"

"Infernape: counter with Flamethrower!"

Large dark-green seeds began flying out of Chesnaught's body with plant-like features, Infernape took a big breath and breathed out a powerful Flamethrower that collided in the center of the field with Seed Bomb, again making a significant impact.

"Infernape: Dig!" Infernape did as commanded and burrowed underground.

"Use Bulk Up while Infernape is under ground!" Chesnaught again used Bulk Up, raising it's attack.

Ash gritted his teeth in anticipation, Chesnaught's next attack is gonna do a lot..we gotta make this one count! he thought to himself as Gary and Chesnaught calmly awaited Infernape.

"Infernape: rise up and use Flamethrower!" Infernape jumped out of the ground and spat out a Flamethrower from behind Chesnaught.

"Chesnaught: Spiky Shield!"

"Spiky Shield?"

"Pika?"

Chesnaught put it's hands forward and a grass-plate shield formed and blocked Flamethrower, after that dozens of large grass-spikes formed from the shield and were shot towards Infernape, all of which made impact and put Infernape on the ground. Infernape found the strength to stand, both he and Chesnaught were down to their last bit of energy, but neither gave in.

Ash and Gary both looked at each other and simultaneously nodded.

"Return, Infernape." Ash recalled his Pokemon to his Poke-Ball. Gary did the same with Chesnaught.

"I don't understand. Infernape and Chesnaught could both still battle!" Alexa exclaimed with confusion.

"They were even in strength, it would have been pointless to continue." Gary asserted.

"Is that true, Ash?"

"Yeah." Ash closed his eyes and calmly nodded."

"Smart choice boys. I'll heal your Pokemon in no time!"

"Thanks gramps."

Ash blankly stared at Infernape's Poke-Ball a few moments before giving it to Professor Oak.

Later that night, Alexa, Gary, and Professor Oak all joined Ash, Pikachu, Mr. Mime, and Mrs. Ketchum for dinner at the Ketchum house..

"Ash, you've been quiet tonight. Is everything okay?" Alexa asked with a hint of concern.

Ash started blankly at his plate, a rare occurrence considering how much he loved food. "Mom, I think I want to travel to the Kalos region."

Everyone stopped eating and turned their attention to the boy.

"You've only been home a week.." she said with disappointment.

"I know. I just can't stop thinking about how I didn't do my best in the Unova region. All of the Pokemon I caught there are my friends and they worked really hard, but we just didn't do the best we could have…and I need to do it the right way this time." he said firmly glaring at his mom.

"I see…" she got up and left the room without saying a word.

"Ash, don't you think you could take a few months off and spend time at home with your mom? She really misses you. You're always gone on a new journey." Gary said from across the table.

Ash hung his head with dejection.

Mrs. Ketchum walked back in the kitchen with a uniform in her hands.

"Mom…."

"I figured you'd be ready to go on a new journey when I talked to Alexa and found out she was from a different region. You're my little Ash, and you always will be; no one knows you like I do. I hope you know that im so proud of you, and I know you're gonna get it right one day." she said with a warm smile as she handed him his new uniform.

After hesitating, he firmly nodded and took the uniform and gave his mom a tight hug. "You're the best, mom. I love you."

"I love you, too, son." she said hugging him back, even tighter.

"I'm taking a plane from the Pallet Town airport to Lumiose City tomorrow, we can take it together and I can show you around a bit!" Alexa proclaimed.

"Sounds good!" Ash gazed down at his new uniform

Ash, in his new Kalos outfit, (which was a light-blue jacket with thin white strips running down both sides and the middle, the pants were grey and his hat was red with a half white bill and the top of a white Poke-Ball symbol on the front) spent the rest of that evening hanging out with all of his Pokemon at Oak's lab.

"All of you are the best! You've made my journey everything I hoped it would be and then some! I love you all, I want you to keep training because I don't want to just use the Pokemon I catch in Kalos during my journey, I want to call on some of you sometimes! Sound good?"

All of Ash's Pokemon responded warmly, Bulbasaur, Muk, Taurus, Kingler, Primape, Charizard, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Totodile, Quilava, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Unfezant, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, and Krookodile all gave Ash a confident response in their own way.

* * *

The next day at the airport, Ash and Pikachu, along with Alexa, prepared to say goodbye to his mom, Professor Oak, and Gary.

"Well…this is goodbye until next time, everyone."

"Oh, I almost forgot..I have a favor to ask you, my boy!" Professor Oak said reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out three Poke-Balls. "This is your Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charizard!"

"Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charizard?" Ash said looking at the Poke-Balls.

"Right. Professor Sycamore, the leading Professor of the Kalos region, requested that he run some tests on these Pokemon as part of his research. The Poke-transfer system is down so I told him you were arriving in the Kalos region today and you wouldn't mind! Gary's Umbreon can hold down any possible tensions at the lab while Bulbasaur is gone, and Officer Jenny said it was fine to take Squirtle for awhile!"

Ash looked at the Poke-Balls and nodded before grabbing them and tucking them away on his belt. "Yeah, no problem! It'll be cool to bring these three along with me!"

"Have a great time, Ash. Do your best!" his mom enthused.

"I will."

"Don't forget to change your underwear!" she said holding her finger up.

"Ha ha, sure thing mom." he said nervously scratching his head.

With that, everyone said their goodbyes, and Ash and Alexa borded the plane to Kalos.

"Good morning passengers. We're looking at a 6 hour flight, so buckle up and enjoy yourselves." the pilot came over the radio and addressed the passengers before take-off.

"Wow, Pikachu. We're setting off on another adventure!"

"Pika!" Pikachu sat comfortably in Ash's lap.

"I still remember the first day of my journey as a Pokemon Trainer…" he said gazing out the window.

****Flashback****

Ash struggled to sleep after the program ended. He rolled around in bed, imagining hypothetical scenarios where he chose Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle as his first Pokemon. Before he knew it, he had awoken to the sunlight gleaming through his window. It was 9:24am! The selection was supposed to take place at 9am sharp! Ash zipped out of his bed, still wearing his pajamas, and scurried to Professor Oak's lab.

After being teased by Gary for being late, Ash made his way to Professor Oak's lab, only to find out all three starter Pokemon had already been taken. Professor Oak notified Ash that there was one more Pokemon left that he had been doing researched on, but attempted to warn him that this Pokemon was dangerous. Without heading the warning, Ash agreed to take this Pokemon as his first.

A small yellow mouse-like Pokemon arose from the Poke-Ball. It had red cheeks and small tale. "It's name is Pikachu."

Pikachu blinked harmlessly at Ash. "Aww it's the cutest! Professor, I'll take it!" Ash shouted and proceeded to hug Pikachu, only to get himself and Professor Oak shocked by the electric mouse Pokemon.

After receiving his Poke-Balls and Poke-Dex, Ash and Pikachu set out on their journey. From the get go, Pikachu refused to comply with Ash's orders and obey his commands. Instead, Pikachu laughed at Ash from the top of a tree as he attempted and failed to capture a wild Pidgey.

****End flashback****

"Ash! Do you know where I put my notes from my interview with Professor Oak! I know I had them with me but I cant find them!" Alexa, who was sitting in a seat behind Ash scrambled to find her notes in her bag but to no avail. Helioptile embarrassingly looked away.

"Uh, no, sorry, Alexa." Ash said snapping out of his trance.

* * *

"So, the twerp and his Pikachu are off to the Kalos region.." Jessie, of Team Rocket said as she, James and Meowth all huddled nearby in the airport where Ash and Alexa just took off.

"This is a perfect opportunity for Team Rocket to begin their regional expansion in the Kalos region!" James added.

"Right! And we can finally poach dat Pikachu in da process!" Meowth asserted.

"Wooooobbbuuufffettt!" Wobbuffet broke out of it's Poke-Ball and saluted.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Kalos region, back at Serena Parish's house, Serena is attempting to ride her mother's Rhyhorn. She is wearing her pink Rhyhorn-riding outfit and struggling to hang on as Rhyhorn pounces around. "Mooo- mooo- MOM! I can't hang on!"

"You have to be one with Rhyhorn, Serena! I've competed in Rhyhorn races, I know!" Serena's mom called out from behind the fence of the dirt yard Rhyhorn and Serena were thrashing about in.

Serena finally fell off Rhyhorn flat on her face, "I. HATE. THIS!" she yelled out.

* * *

****Flashback****

"This is gonna be a big one!" the young red-headed Gym Leader, Misty Waterflower said as she tugged as hard ash she could on her fishing rod, eventually pulling up Ash and Pikachu.

"It's a boy.."

Ash dusted himself off and presented Pikachu to Misty, "You have to help me. My Pikachu was attacked by a Spearow."

"You have to get it to a Pokemon Center! There's one just up that road, hurry up!" she said pointing at a trail just above the bank they were on.

Ash took Pikachu and hopped on Misty's biked that was parked by a tree nearby.

"I'm borrowing this." he said placing Pikachu in the basket behind the handle bars.

"Hey, that's my bike!"

"I'll pay you back someday!" he yelled as he and Pikachu disappeared into the thick forest.

The rainfall became heavier and heavier as Ash cycled his way through the dark forest with all of his strength to get Pikachu to safety. Lightning occasionally lit up the night sky and thunder rumbled constantly. Suddenly, the Spearow Ash and Pikachu encountered earlier swooped in with a flock of no less than 50 Spearow with it. They began pecking at Ash until he and Pikachu fell off of the bike. The Spearow flock flew just above Ash and Pikachu waiting to finish what they started.

Ash crawled over to Pikachu and sat a Poke-Ball in front of him, "Pikachu, get inside."

"Chu?"

"I know you don't like getting in there, but if you can get inside maybe you can be safe. After that, after that just trust me!" Ash stood up and faced the Spearow in front of Pikachu with his hands held out wide, "Spearow, do you know who I am? I'm Ash from the town of Pallet, I can't be defeated by the likes of you! I'M GOING TO CAPTURE AND DEFEAT YOU ALL! YOU HEAR ME?!"

Pikachu's attitude toward Ash had completely changed, now he became worried for his Trainer.

"COME AND GET ME!" The Spearow all swiftly dove towards Ash. Just before they could reach him, Pikachu jumped up on Ash's shoulder, leaped up and used an overwhelmingly powerful Thundershock on all of them, knocking he and Ash back momentarily.

About fifteen minutes later, Ash and Pikachu awoke to a bright, sunny sky.

"Pikachu, you did it." Ash said with a weak voice.

"Chu." Pikachu nodded.

A giant bird-Pokemon then flew over their heads. Ash attempted to use the Poke-Dex but the Kanto-dex did not recognize this Pokemon. Ash and Pikachu admired the majestic Pokemon as it flew away, and their journey began.

****End Flashback****

Ash awoke from his sleep to the sound of the pilot coming over the intercom, "Thank you for choosing to fly with us. We will be landing at the Lumiose City airport in just three minutes."

"Wow, we're here!" Ash said rubbing his eyes and regaining consciousness.

"Pika!"

Ash stepped out of the plane and onto the top of the stairs and stretched, "HELLO KALOS! Whoa….AHHH!" After shouting his greetings to the Kalos region, Ash and Pikachu bth fell down the stairs. Passengers exiting the plane gave him strange looks as they made their way.

"Um, you okay, Ash?" Alexa asked walking up to him.

Ash shot up and dusted himself off, "Just fine!"

"I'm going to go call my sister and see about that gym battle, sound good?"

"That would be awesome! I can't wait to win my first badge in the Kalos region!"

Alexa giggled, "Of course. I'll be right back." she said as she made her way to the airport.

Three pink Pokemon Ash had never seen before flew just over head. "Wow, look, Pikachu! We've never seen those Pokemon!"

Suddenly, a tall bird-man-like Pokemon leaped over Ash's head from the top of the airport building, landed in front of him and jumped off again, displaying impressive leg power.

"Who was that Pokemon?" Ash said gazing into the direction the Pokemon jumped off in.

"Pika pi.."

Ash and Pikachu made their way into the airport to find Helioptile relaxing on a bench.

"Helioptile!" Ash exclaimed as he and Pikachu ran over to greet the small lizard-pokemon. "We just saw an awesome Pokemon! It jumped over our heads and it was gone!"

"Hellliiiioooopp!"

"Um, hey, Ash." Alexa approached them with a disappointed look on her face.

"So did you talk to your sister!?"

"Well….I did, but she's on vacation right now…that sister of mine is always leaving.."

"WHAT? I want to have a gym battle!"

"I know, I'm sorry, Ash. Please forgive me!"

"Man…"

"You know, there is a Gym here in Lumiose City. It's in the Prism Tower! Maybe you and Pikachu can check that one out!"

"A Gym here! That's awesome! Then we can go see Professor Sycamore after I win my first badge!"

Alexa smiled.

"Well, I've got some business I need to tend to, it's been a pleasure traveling with you Ash. I wish you the best of luck on your journey through Kalos." Alexa said extending her hand.

"Yeah, it has. Thanks for your help Alexa." Ash shook her hand and smiled.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu made their way through the urban Paris-like city streets of Lumiose City.

"Whoa. Never seen that Pokemon before! Ah! Look, there's an Amphoras and Medicham! There are Pokemon we know here!" Ash said to Pikachu, who sat on his shoulder, as they walked along the sidewalks, noticing different Trainers and their Pokemon.

"That must be Prism Tower!" he said coming across a large building that resembled that strongly resembles the Eiffel Tower. Without hesitation, Ash straightened the bill of his hat, took a deep breath, and entered the Gym. The entrance was very technology dependent with several machines surrounding.

"Hello. Are you here for a Gym Battle?" a computerized voice spoke from a screen that hung above the door.

"Yeah! So where's the Gym Leader?"

"How many badges do you have?"

"Badges? Well, ya see, Pikachu and I just got here today from the Kanto region, so I don't have any Kalos badges.."

"None!? You have no badges? Not a single badge?"

"Uh….."

"Termination! Termination!" The machine zapped Ash and Pikachu and catapulted them out of the Gym.

A young man with yellow hair, glasses, and a blue jump suit, along with a small girl with yellow hair and a brown t-shirt, white skirt, black leggings and a yellow purse were walking alongside each other just outside of the Gym when Ash and Pikachu were thrown out.

"Clemont! That boy and his Pikachu! Look! Look!" the girl franticly shouted.

"I'm going to try and catch him!"

"I'll catch Pikachu!"

Both of them hustled over to where Ash and Pikachu were about to hit the ground, the young man took a device out of his bag, clicked a button on it, and threw it out in front of him, "Clemontic gear: GO!"

"I've got you Pikachuuuu!" the girl screamed.

The device inflated and cushioned Ash's fall. The girl caught Pikachu but she fell to the ground in the process.

"Ahh, I really need to stop falling today." Ash said standing up and dusting himself off.

"THIS PIKACHU IS SO CUTE!" the girl said jumping up and down tenaciously holding on to Pikachu. Pikachu was clearly too uncomfortable and shocked the girl before jumping back on Ash's shoulder.

"Uh, sorry, Pikachu gets nervous around new people sometimes." Ash said scratching his head.

"Bonnie, you should have been more gentle with Pikachu in the first place." the boy said.

"ITS SO CUTE!" she pouted.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Thank you guys for saving us anyway."

"No problem. So, you tried to challenge the Lumiose City Gym and got kicked out, right?"

"Yeah…I couldn't get in because I don't have any badges."

"You don't have any badges?!"

"Well, ya see, Pikachu and I just got here from the Kanto region!"

"Oh, I see." the boy straightened his glasses.

"That's some Gym Leader…" Ash said huffing.

"Yeah, he's something alright." the boy said dismissively. "Why don't we all go relax on the park bench just over here?" he asked.

"Sound good to you, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled.

* * *

The three of them sat down on a bench located in a park close by; this portion of the park was a practice battle field. On the limb of a tree nearby, a small blue frog-like Pokemon watches..

"We haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Clemont." the boy said.

"And his sister, Bonnie!" the girl enthused.

"Nice to meet you, Clemont, Bonnie. My name is Ash, and this is my partner, Pikachu. We're on a journey so I can become the world's strongest Pokemon Master!"

"That's great!" Clemont exclaimed.

"Are you and Bonnie on a journey?"  
Clemont and Bonnie both nervously scratched the back of their heads.

"We're working on that right now…" Clemont finally spoke up.

"Going on a journey with family sounds so cool, I don't have any sisters or brothers.."

"Well, you and Pikachu seem really close!" Bonnie said observing Ash and Pikachu's closeness.

"Pikachu is the first Pokemon I ever had, and my number one partner." Ash said, spreading his arms out as Pikachu scurried across them and then back to his shoulders.

"Because he overslept the first day of his journey and all of the starter Pokemon were gone." a voice randomly spoke up from seemingly nowhere.

Everyone turned their attention in the direction of the origin of the voice. Standing in the middle of the battle field, facing Ash, Clemont and Bonnie stood a young Trainer. He stood about 5'10, he had grey hair with the bangs surfacing on his eyebrows, brown eyes, a thin white jacket that was opened a revealed a black t-shirt, and black pants.

"It's you!" Ash said with disbelief and shock.

"Ash Ketchum." the young man said as he walked over to Ash with his hands in his pockets and an extremely calm and smooth domineer.

"Ivan." Ash said.

After he stood just a few feet in front of Ash and the two intently locked eyes for a few silent moments, Clemont finally spoke up, "You know him?"

Ash nodded without taking his eyes off of the Trainer. "Ivan is also from Pallet Town. He's one of the Trainers that left for their journey the same day I did." Ash said in a serious tone, something new to Clemont and Bonnie, even though they just met.

"So, trying to win your first league competition in Kalos, huh?" he asked in a pretentious manner.

Ash angrily gritted his teeth.

"Ya know, I always wanted to battle you but I was always so far ahead that opportunity never presented itself."

"Well what's stopping us right now?!" Ash exclaimed standing up and clinching both of his fists tightly.

"Good. I've been waiting on this for some time." Ivan said in a calm yet anxious tone. "Three on three?"

Ash hesitated for a moment, usually, Ash had only brought Pikachu along with him to each new region, but he remembered that Professor Oak gave him his Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charizard. "Yeah! That's fine!"

The two faced each other from opposite sides of the battle field, Clemont stood on the outside in the middle so he could judge. The battle will be a three on three, the first Trainer to lose all three Pokemon will lose the match. Begin!"

"You'll have to forgive me. Instead of beginning with my most experienced Pokemon, I'll have to test out these few that I just hatched. The parents of these Pokemon belong to my father, who you know is a former Pokemon Master. They have champion blood running through their veins, bred to perfection."

"I don't care who you use! Pikachu: I choose you!" Ash said as he thrust his left hand out. Pikachu skipped onto the battle field.

"Chespin: let's go." Ivan said throwing out a Poke-Ball, releasing a small grassy-squirrel-like Pokemon.

"Never seen that Pokemon. Doesn't matter! Pikachu: use Quick Attack!" Pikachu bolted towards Chespin, "Chespin: Growl!"

"CHEEEEEESSSS!" Chespin growled fiercely at Pikachu; Pikachu made impact with Chespin but no significant damage was done since Growl lowered it's attack stat.

"Belly Drum!" Chespin began repetitively banging on it's stomach hard, for about 10 seconds.

"Belly Drum is going to max out Chespin's attack power! But it also deals damage to itself." Clemont commented.

"Pikachu: hit it with Thunderbolt!"

"Rollout!" Ivan commanded. Chespin grabbed it's toes and began rolling swiftly on the ground towards Pikachu; Thunderbolt hit Chespin but it did not stop it from making impact with Rollout, in fact, Thunderbolt didn't even slow down Chespin.

"Pikachu, you okay?"

Pikachu slowly picked itself up.

"Rollout again."

Chespin circled around the battle field and again rolled towards Pikachu, this time, with more momentum than before.

Rollout's just gonna keep getting stronger. We have to do something.

"Dodge Pikachu!"

Pikachu attempted to skip out of the way but Chespin again made contact with Rollout.  
"Pikachu!" Ash cried out.

"Finish it off with another Rollout!" Chespin, once again, made it's way quickly towards Pikachu with Rollout even stronger than before.

"I've got it! Pikachu: Iron Tail!" Right before Chespin made contact, Pikachu had time to rear back and smack it with it's tail that was glowing with a white aura. Chespin unfolded and was sent flying due to the impact.

"That was brilliant! Rollout is a Rock-type move and Iron Tail is a Steel-type move!" Clemont commented.

Ivan was intrigued, "Not bad." he said with a grin.

"Electro Ball, Pikachu!" Ash commanded arching his arm and clinching his fist. Pikachu sent a powerful Electro Ball hurling towards Chespin.

"Dodge and us Vine Whip!" Chespin evaded the Electro Ball and extended two vines from the grassy part of it's back and slapped Pikachu twice, knocking it out.

Clemont observed Pikachu. "Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner is Chespin!"

"Pikachu!" Ash ran towards Pikachu and knelt down. "I'm sorry buddy."

"Pika…" Pikachu, with the little strength it had, nodded almost as if to tell Ash it was okay.

"Return, Chespin." Ivan recalled his Chespin, who was also about to pass out from the battle.

"This isn't over! Squirtle: I choose you!" Ash said grabbing a Poke-Ball from his belt, enlarging it and tossing it onto the field. "Sqqqquuuuiiirrtle!" Squirtle arose from it's Poke-Ball ready to battle.

"A Squirtle!" Clemont exclaimed.

"I've never seen one before! It's soooo cute!" Bonnie enthused.

"All right. Pancham: come on out!" A small panda-like Pokemon with a leaf in it's mouth arose from it's Poke-Ball. It had a menacing look on it's face.

"A Pancham!" Clemont exclaimed.

"Never seen that one either." Ash said observing the mischievous looking Pokemon.

"Kay. Squirlte: use Skull Bash!" Squirtle lowered it's head and launched itself towards Pancham, making impact and doing significant damage.

"Karate Chop!"

"Dodge, Squirtle!" Squirtle successfully dodged.

"All of your working out with the Squirtle squad is really payin' off! You look great!" Ash said encouragingly.

"Squuuiiirrtt!" Squirtle nodded and smiled at it's Trainer.

"Use Storm Throw!"

"Storm Throw?"

Panchm leaped towards Squirtle and struck it with a powerful blow, doing significant damage.

"Squirtle!" Ash exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Bonnie shouted out.

"Now, Crunch!"

Pancham bit down on Squirtle's right arm, not letting go.

Ash gritted his teeth as Squirtle suffered from the damage. He suddenly lit up with enthusiasm as an idea came to mind, "You may have Squirtle's arm, but you haven't seen how my Squirtle uses Hydro Pump!"

"What?" Ivan went from confident to concerned.

Ash sighed and straightened the bill of his hat, "Hydro Pump!" he commanded. Squirtle recited into his shell, and Pancham's head went inside along with the arm is had bitten onto. Suqirtle began spinning and releasing powerful streams of water through each hole in it's shell, this crushed Pancham as it was slung onto the ground and hit repetitively with Hydro Pump. Once Squirtle stopped, Pancham was unable to continue.

"I can't believe how awesome Ash is!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Clemont said observing Ash as he celebrated with Squirtle.

Ivan and Ash both recalled their Pokemon.

"Well, I guess we're even then.." Ivan called out.

"Yeah, but that's about to change." Ash said grinning, "My Charizard is super strong!"

"You have a Charizard as well?" Clemont asked with astonishment.

Ash confidently nodded as he pulled out Charizard's Poke-Ball. "Charizard: I choose you!"

Charizard arose from it's Poke-Ball and let out a dominate roar.

"Wow! It's so cool!" Bonnie said admiring Charizard.

"Alakazam: let's go!"

"An Alakazam!" Ash exclaimed.

"One of my more experienced friends.."

"Well Charizard has experience, too! Charizard: use Flamethrower!"

"Psybeam!" Flamethrower and Psybeam collided at the middle of the field and caused the surrounding area to shake.

"Kay, use Dragon Tail, Charizard!" Charizard's tail began glowing with a blue aura. It started flapping it's wings and swiftly flew towards Alakazam. Suddenly, an electric net was flung at Charizard but Charizard avoided it.

"Where did that come from?!" Ash shouted.

"Who are you?" Ivan had noticed three figures standing at the top of the stairs that led down from the rest of the park to the battle field.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation.

"To unite the people within our nation."

"To denounce the world of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse."

"James."

"Team Rocket, blast off to the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Mewoth! That's right!"

"Not you guys again!" Ash exclaimed with anger.

"Did that Mewoth just talk?" Ivan commented.

"Who are they?" Clemont asked.

"They're a group of bad guys who are always trying to take my Pikachu and other people's Pokemon!"

"Correction. Today, we want that Charizard and Alakazam in addition to your Pikachu!" Jesse said with a smug look on her face.

"Don't think so! Charizard: use Flamethrower!" Ash commanded.

"Alakazam: use Psybeam!" Ivan commanded.

"You know what to do, Wobbuffet!" Jesse said as Wobbuffet jumped in front of them and used Mirror Coat to send Flamethrower and Psybeam hurling back towards everyone, but the attacks were headed straight for a defenseless Pikachu!

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

Just then, the small blue frog-like Pokemon from before jumped in the way and endured the attack, saving Pikachu.

"Who's that Pokemon?"

"A Froakie!" Clemont answered. "Froakie is a Water-type starter for new Trainers.

Froakie recovered and grabbed it's some of the bubbles that formed around it's neck and flung them at Team Rocket, The bubbles were sticky and Team Rocket, nor Wobbuffet were able to move!

"Now, Charizard: Flamethrower!"

"Psybeam, Alakazam!"

Charizard and Alakazam effortlessly sent Team Rocket blasting off.

Ash turned around to tend to Froakie, who was badly injured by Mirror Coat.

"Don't worry, Froakie! We're gonna get you some help!" Ash said as he picked Froakie up and recalled Charizard, "Thanks, Charizard."

"Professor Sycamore's lab isn't too far from here! We have to go there to get Froakie help! The nearest Pokemon Center is too far." Clemont asserted.

"Professor Sycamore? Yeah, let's go." Ash said with determination as Pikachu hopped on his shoulder and he, Clemont and Bonnie were off.

"We'll finish our battle another time, Ivan!" Ash shouted out without turning around. Ivan stared intently at Ash and the gang making their way.

"You're gonna be okay, Froakie! Promise!" Ash said as he hustled down the sidewalk. Froakie was barely responsive and desperately in need of attention.

* * *

**Next time, Team Rocket is back and they take control of a Garchomp that ends up going on a rampage! What will our heroes do! Also, a feisty bird Pokemon is stilling food from our heroes on their way to Ash's first Gym Battle! The Sanalune City Gym is sure turning out to be a tough challenge! Follow Serena as she sets out, with an open heart and mind, on her journey, she is inspired to find Ash...the boy she's met before? **

**Thanks for reading! Please leave feedback on what you liked and or how I can improve! **

**God bless!**

**Catch ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After arriving to the Kalos region, Ash immediately prepared for his first Gym Battle in the new region. However, Alexa's sister, Viola, was on vacation, thus his challenge with her was postponed for another day. Then, our hero was prompt to challenge the Gym in Lumiose City, but was denied for not having enough badges in Kalos. A young scientist/Pokemon Trainer, Clemont and his sister Bonnie saved Ash and Pikachu from hitting the ground after being catapulted from the gym, soon after making friends with them, Ivan, a Trainer from Pallet Town, appeared and challenged Ash to a battle! Before they could finish, Team Rocket interrupted and a Froakie that was lurking nearby decided to jump in and help, but was hit with a powerful Mirror Coat from Wobbuffet that sent back a Flamethrower form Ash's Charizard and a Psybeam from Ivan's Alakazam. Now, Ash and friends rush Froakie to Professor Sycamore's lab so it's injuries can be tended to..

Ash, carrying Froakie in his arms and Pikachu sitting on his shoulders, sprinted down the sidewalks of the city streets. Bonnie followed close behind, and Clemont….didn't..

"I… can't….." Clemont said dragging his feet and panting.

"Come on, Clemont!" Bonnie shouted, briefly stopping and shooting her brother a look of disappointment.

"You two go on, I'll catch up.."

"I can't believe how slow my brother is…" Bonnie and Ash continued making their way to the lab.

"It's gonna be okay." Ash said tenderly, looking down at Froakie.

"Frooooaakk.." Froakie weakly nodded.

"Ash! This is it!" Bonnie said pointing to a large building just up ahead.

"Great." he said firmly nodding and following Bonnie into the building.

About three minutes later, Clemont stumbled his way in as well..

"Professor Sycamore! Professor!" Bonnie frantically shouted.

"Professor!" Ash followed suit.

"Yes…can I help you?" Professor Sycamore appeared in the main lobby of his lab, emerging from a hallway, yawning and scratching his head, as if he had just awoken.

"Professor! You have to help this Froakie!" Ash exclaimed.

"That's Froakie!" the Professor said with disbelief, recognizing that Froakie. "Sophie, we need to help Froakie!"

Professor Sycamore's assistant, Sophie, a younger woman with a lab coat appeared in the lobby as well and took Froakie from Ash's arms, "Right away! Thank you for bringing him!" she said to him before she disappeared. Ash could only watch hopelessly and wish for the best.

"Froakie's Trainer was asking about it last week…"

"Froakie's Trainer?" Ash retorted.

"Yes. My job is to give new Trainers in Kalos their first Pokemon, and every Trainer I give that Froakie to eventually bring it back to me because he won't obey their commands and don't deem them worthy."

"I see…" Ash said gazing in the direction Professor Sycamore's assistant carried Froakie off to.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ivan, the Trainer Ash encountered earlier, made his through the woods of Route 4 on his way to Santalune City to challenge the gym there..

"Ash was able to have his Squirtle use an attack in a unique way to beat me, I've never seen a Squirtle use Hydro Pump that way. Pikachu and Charizard also demonstrated impressive strength. Charizard would have beaten my Alakazam, I just know it. That means he would have won the battle…I have to get stronger. The way he battles.. I've never experienced anything like it. Is he better than me? I've won leagues before and he hasn't… yet I just know he's stronger than me. How can that be? I thought I was never turning back…I can't!"

****Flashback****

Ivan fell to his hands and knees after his Charmeleon failed to defeat Koga's Weezing after being hit by a powerful Sludge attack.

"This is your third time challenging this Gym, and your third time failing. I suggest you search your soul and ask yourself what you can do to get stronger." Koga, the Gym Leader of the Fuchisa City Gym, said to Ivan as he recalled his Weezing.

"Charmeleon…I let you down…I let all of my Pokemon down…" Ivan watched hopelessly as the flame on his Charmeleon's tail got weaker and weaker. "I can't even win my sixth badge…am I good enough to be a Trainer?"

****End Flashback****

Meanwhile back at Professor Sycamore's lab..

Ash stood next to Froakie, who was hooked up to a machine used to heal it's injuries.

"Froakie, you're awesome. You saved Pikachu! Any Trainer who wouldn't want you isn't very smart.." Ash said tenderly.

"Froaaakkkk."

* * *

Ivan continued walking down the path of Route 4..

"I wasn't able to win all 8 badges in the Kanto region, so I traveled through the Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions after taking a year off. I won the Hoenn League and made top 4 in the other two leagues…but is doing so well good enough? Have I truly redeemed myself for not being able to finish in Kanto by doing well in other leagues? No. Not when there are Trainers like Ash out there who are better than me…" he thought to himself.

****Flashback****

"Folks, we welcome you to the championship battle of the Ever grand Conference! Where we have Ivan from Pallet Town facing off against Trevor from Mosdeep City!" the announcer proclaimed to the crowd and they responded with heavy anticipation.

Trevor was left with only his Swampert and Ivan was left with his Machamp and one more unidentified Pokemon.

"Swampert: use Mud Bomb!" Trevor commanded. Swampert put it's large three-fingered hands together and formed a large ball of mud and flung it towards Machamp, knocking it out.

"And Machamp is unable to battle! Ivan is left with one more Pokemon!" the announcer said to the crowd over the microphone.

"Return, Machamp. Charizard: let's go!" Ivan released a Charizard from a Poke-Ball. This Charizard was a bit larger than most and it had a scar running under it's left eye.

"Swampert: use Hydro Cannon!" Swampert opened it's mouth and released a large ball of water that quickly made it's way to Charizard.

"Charizard: Fire Blast!" Charizard retaliated with a large Fire Blast attack. The x-shaped Fire-type move collided with Hydro Cannon in the center of the field and caused the surrounding area to shake.

"Dragon Claw!" Charizard recovered quickly and struck Swampert with Dragon Claw. Swampert was already significantly damaged from it's battle with Ivan's other Poemon, ergo Dragon Claw was just enough to defeat the large swamp-pokemon, and Ivan won the Ever Grand Conference and hoisted the trophy.

****End Flashback***

Professor Sycamore, Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie all sat down in a waiting room near Froakie's recovery room.

Professor Sycamore, Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie all sat down in a waiting room near Froakie's recovery room, which was viewable thanks to a large window.

"Man. I tell ya, Froakie sure does remind me of my Snivy." Ash said not taking his eyes off of Froakie.

"You have a Snivy? I thought you were from Kanto?" Clemont asked.

Ash turned to him and nodded, "Yeah. Last year, I traveled to the Unova region and met Snivy! She's super persistent and a fierce competitor. I sure do miss her.."

"Pika!" Pikachu chimed in.

"Garrrrrrrrrr!" Suddenly, a Garchomp approached the window of the room Froakie was being healed in.

"It's a Garchomp." Ash said noticing the Dragon/Ground-type.

"Wow! It's so cool!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"That Garchomp lives here at the lab, I've been running a series of tests on it and a few others lately. That reminds me, Ash, did you bring your Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charizard with you?"

"Yeah!" Ash said turning to Professor Sycamore.

"Professor, can I pet Garchomp?" Bonnie pleaded.

"Of course." he said and lifted her up so she could pet Garchomp's head.

"So what kind of tests are you talking about?" Clemont asked.

"Well….what if I told you, some Pokemon like Garchomp might have an additional stage of evolution?"

That instantly caught everyone's attention.

"You mean Garchomp can still evolve?" Ash responded with much curiosity.

"That's what I'm researching!"

"That's fascinating." Clemont added.

"I wanna se the other Pokemon and pet them too, Professor!" Bonnie said, still being held by the Professor.

"Sure, lets go to the dome."

Professor Sycamore took the gang to a bio dome with doznons of different kinds of Pokemon roaming around.

"Look, Pikachu! There's a Caterpie! And a Maril! There's even a Helioptile!" Ash exclaimed, noticing the variety of Pokemon.

Look, Pikachu! There's a Caterpie! And a Maril! There's even a Helioptile!" Ash exclaimed, noticing the variety of Pokemon.

"They're so cool!" Bonnie shouted with excitement as she walked around petting the different Pokemon that roamed by a small pond.

"So. Ash. Could I take a look at those Pokemon of yours?" Professor Sycamore said turning to Ash.

"Sure!" Ash grabbed three Poke-Balls from his belt, clicked the center and tossed them into the sky, "Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard: come on out!"

"Very nice." Clemont said observing the Kanto Pokemon.

"Bulbaa!" Bulbasaur sat patiently with a smile.

"Squuuiirrtlee!" Squirtle had a playful domineer.

Charizard let out a loud roar.

"I can tell they've been raised extremely well, Ash." Professor Sycamore commented, keeping his attention on Ash's Pokemon.

"Thanks! Those three have been with me for a long time. They've help me win some of my most important battles! I was able to win the Kanto Battle Frontier because of them and Pikachu!"

"You won the Kanto Battle Frontier?!" Clemont asked, looking at Ash with wide-eyes.

Ash turned to him and nodded, "Yeah. But I learned there are still a lot of strong Trainers out there and a lot of different Pokemon I still want to meet. Next step is winning the Kalos League!"

Professor Sycamore and Clemont both admired Ash's determination as he spoke. Bulbasaur and Squirtle played with a Helioptile, Zigzagoon, and Maril by the pond, along with Bonnie. Charizard flew around, enjoying the sun beaming in from the sun-roof.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Rocket regrouped after being defeated by Ash and the gang at the park. They sat on top of the sun-roof, stalking everyone in the dome, overhearing their conversations.

"Mega evolution, eh?" Mewoth said with a devilish grin.

"Further evolution, after evolving!" James added.

"With this, we can control all of those Pokemon and we can begin Team Rocket's Kalos takeover." Jesse said with malice in her voice as she held up a strange looking collar.

* * *

Professor Sycamore took Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charizard to a testing room to run some quick tests on them regarding mega evolution. Ash, Pikachu, Clemont, and Bonnie all played with the Pokemon that lived in Professor Sycamore's dome.

Back in the front lobby of the lab, three figures with black coats and sun-glasses entered.  
"Excuse us! We're here to assist Professor Sycamore with his research." one of the shady guys said nonchalantly approaching the Garchomp that lived at the lab.

"Uh, I don't think.." Sycamore's assistant was pushed away by the strange people before she could finish. They took a collar out of the pocket to their coat and latched it on Garchomp's neck.

"Garchomp!" the assistant exclaimed in horror as Garchomp struggled and suffered, due to the apparent effects f the collar.

Froakie's healing was complete, and after hearing the struggle going on in the lobby, it leaped its way towards the action to see what was going on. "Frooookkkiee foraakk!" Froakie snarled when it was exposed to those people hurting Garchomp.

Soon after that, Ash and the gang overheard from the dome and made their way into the lobby, along with Professor Sycamore and Ash's Pokemon he was studying.

"What's going on?!" Ash shouted.

"Garchomp, what's the matter?" Professor Sycamore attempted to reason with the struggling Dragon/Ground-type but it was no use. It's eyes were turning red and it was thrashing about uncontrollably.

"Who are you?" Clemont angrily asked the strange people.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation.

"To unite the people within our nation."

"To denounce the world of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse."

"James."

"Team Rocket, blast off to the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Mewoth! That's right!"

It was none other than Team Rocket, revealing themselves as they discarded the coats they were wearing.

"You guys are sooooo annoying! Let Garchomp go!" Bonnie screamed in anger.

"Who is Team Rocket? Is that Mewoth talking?" Professor Sycamore said with confusion.

"They're a group of bad guys who still people's Pokemon!" Ash exclaimed.

"They're a group of bad guys who still people's Pokemon!" Ash exclaimed.

"And today, we're succeeding!" Jesse said as she pressed a few buttons on a small remote-like device that seemed to intensify Garchomp's pain and make it angrier.

"Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf and get them out of here!" Ash commanded turning to his trusty Grass-type. Bulbasaur stepped up but Froakie got in front of him and extended it's left arm, blocking Bulbasaur.

"Bulba?" Bulbasaur was baffled but before he could react, Froakie created a ball of water in it's hands and flun it toward Team Rocket.

"That's Water Pulse!" Clemont commented.

"Water Pulse hit Team Rocket, knoxking them out of the lab and just like that, they were sent blasting off yet again.

"Stupid twerps and that Froakie!"

"Not again! We were so close!"

"We're blasting off again!"

"Wobbbbbaaaaa!"

"Garchomp, please! Calm down! You must!" Professor Sycamore attempted to reason with Garchomp but it was no use. Garchomp thrashed it's way out of the laboratory, essentially knocking down the front entrance, and began barreling it's way through the streets of Lumiose; it was bumping up against cars, street lights, and anything that stood in it's way as it began it's rampage through the city.

"What's gonna happen to Garchomp?!" Bonnie asked, cowering into her brother's arms.

"I don't know, but it cant' be good." Clemont responded in fear.

"We have to help Garchomp." Ash said firmly, "I need you guys to help out." he continued, turning to Bulbasaur, Charizard, and Squirtle. They all nodded.

Ash and his Pokemon began making their way out of the lab into the streets of Lumiose. "Please, be careful!" Professor Sycamore shouted.

Before Ash and his Pokemon could make it out, Froakie blocked the way, trying to get Ash's attention. "Froakie, what?"

"Froakkkkiiee!"

"You wanna help out?"

Froakie firmly nodded, "Then let's get going!"

As Ash, his Pokemon and Froakie began making their way down the streets, they quickly noticed the damage that had been done by Garchomp. Buildings and cars look like they had been crashed into and there were people panicking all around. One of the buildings was on fire, Ash approached that building.

"Hey, is everyone okay here?" Ash asked one of the bystanders.

"Yeah, the buildings been evacuated but we still need to get that fire put out!"

Ash gritted his teeth. Squirtle stepped in front of him and gave him a nudge. "Squirtle! You think you can help put this out?" he asked. Squirtle nodded and began using Hydro Pump on the growing fire from his mouth, apposed to the somewhat uncontrollable way he uses it in battle. Froakie noticed this and was clearly inspired and motivated by Squirtle.

"Froakie! Help Squirtle out with this fire while me and the others go get Garchomp before someone gets hurt!"

Without hesitation, Froakie stood beside Squirtle and began using Bubble attack to aid Squirtle's Hydro Pump.

"Awesome. Let's go!" With that, Ash, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, and Charizard flying overhead made their way downtown.

At this point, Officer Jenny and her assisting officers were clearing the streets, alerting the town of Garchomp who was raging through any and everything in it's way. News helicopters were closely following behind Garchomp. The cameraman leanded out of the door trying to get a good shot of Garchomp, the reporter leaned out as well so she could get a good look.

"There is a rampaging Garchomp on the loose, at present, Garchomp is making it's way towards Prisim Tower, releasing random Hyper Beams in every direction. Please, if you are out in the Lumiose area we ask that you stay inside until Officer Jenny's unit can detain Garchomp. This is a code red situation!" she reported. One of Garchomp's Hyper Beams came dangerously close to hitting the chopper, the camera man and reporter struggled to not fall out.

Meanwhile, Grace Parish, Serena's mom, watched anxiously as the events unfolded. "Serena, come take a look at this. Something unbelievable is happening!"

Serena grabbed an orange juice out of the fridge, "Oh yeah, well something unbelievable has happened to my face!" she said slamming the fridge door and walking into the living room. Serena was clearly still upset and injured from the Ryhorn incident earlier that morning, this was evident by her sassy domineer and the bandages covering her face. She plopped down on the couch and her domineer quickly turned uneasy as she noticed a Garchomp releasing black Hyper Beams all over a city as it climbed to the top of a tower. "What movie is this?" she asked, hoping it was a movie even though she was pretty sure that was Lumiose City.

"Its isn't! It's real."

Serena anxiously watched as the events unfolded.

Back at the lab, Clemont and Bonnie decided they had to go help Ash, as did Professor Sycamore.

Ash and his Pokemon finally arrived at Prisim Tower, where Garchomp had made it's way to one of the platforms near that top, but not quite at the roof yet.

"We have to get up there, Garchomp is the one in danger." Ash said gravely as he hypothesized the safest way of getting to Garchomp. "Charizard, you wanna fly us up there?" he said still gazing up at the roof. Charizard nodded and presented his back to Ash and the other Pokemon.

Just as Ash was getting on Charizard, he noticed the helicopter above, dangerously close to roof. -"Wait. If we fly up there, Garchomp's going to aim Hyper Beam at us and I can't risk it missing and hitting that helicopter!" He broke thought and popped his fist on his other hand, "I've got it. Charizard: return for now. We don't want to put the helicopter in danger." he said recalling Charizard. "Bulbasaur: use Vine Whip to pull me and Pikachu up to where Garchomp is!" Bulbasaur nodded. Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder grabbed onto Bulbasaur as Bulbasaur extended his two vines that latched on to one of the pillars near the top of the tower. Bulbasaur swung itself up to the platform Garchomp was standing on. The sun was setting behind them, Ash stood up with the wind pushing hard against him, Bulbasaur stood to his right and Pikachu to his left. "We're here to help, Garchomp." he said tenderly.

Garchomp continued to struggle, it shot a Hyper Beam at Ash and his Pokemon, they jumped to the side, avoiding it.

"There's a boy up on Prisim Tower attempting to help Garchomp!" the news reporter said as she observed the action from close by.

Garchomp leaped to the flat surface of the top of the tower, Ash, Pikachu and Bulbasaur made their way up there as well.

"GGGAAARRRR!" Garchomp snarled angrily and released a Hyper Beam towards the helicopter again. The helicopter was able to avoid it but just barely.

"That helicopter is making it angrier!" Ash exclaimed. He grabed a Poke-Ball from his belt and enlarged it, "Charizard: I choose you!" Charizard arose from his Poke-Ball and roared viciously at Garchomp, only because it posed a threat to Ash, Pikachu and Bulbasaur, and Charizard wasn't having any of it.

"That boy has climbed Prisim Tower and is confronting Garchomp with his Pikachu, Bulbasaur, and Charizard.

Back at Serena's house, her and her mom continued to watch the coverage anxiously. Ash especially caught her attention.

"Garchomp, I know you're in a lot of pain, please, let us help you; we don't want to hurt you!" Ash again spoke tenderly as he slowly approached Garchomp. Garchomp leaped in the air and began a Dragon Rush attack towards the helicopter.

"Oh no!" Ash exclaimed.

Blue flames engulfed Garchomp's body and formed the mouth of a dragon as the enraged, red eyed Pokemon bolted towards the chopper.

Everyone held their breath in anticipation and fear.

"Charizard: stop Garchomp!" Ash commanded. Charizard swiftly flew in front of the chopper and caught Garchomp, still enduring damage from the attack. Charizard and Garchomp locked hands and struggled to push each other back. The news helicopter finally got the idea and moved far enough to where it was no longer in close range of the action, but still able to have a view.

"I don't want to hurt Garchomp but if we don't use some force its going to hurt itself and others." Ash said with a stern tone. "Charizard: use Dragon Tail!" he shouted loud enough so Charizard could here. Charizard released his grip on Garchomp as his tail began to glow with a blue aura, Charizard spun around and slammed it's tail into Garchomp, knocking it down and crashing hard back on the roof of Prisim Tower.

"The boy's Charizard just saved our channel 3 chopper and forced Garchomp back onto Prism Tower!" the news reporter exclaimed into the microphone.

Charizard landed in front of Ash, Pikachu and Bulbasaur and roared fiercely at Garchomp, daring it to step closer.

Garchomp's left claw began to glow with a blue aura.

"It's using Dragon Claw! Charizard: fight back with Shadow Claw!" Charizard's right claw became engulfed in a black and purple aura that resembled a claw, it struck Garchomp but Garchomp struck it with Dragon Claw as well. Charizard took damage, but quickly recovered and roared as if it was ready for more, while Garchomp was beginning to tire down.

"Maybe if we can get it tired enough we can get that collar off." Ash said to himself, his Pokemon nodded.

Suddenly, the news chopper started making strange noises and the propellers were spinning oddly.

"Guys, I think one of Garchomp's Hyper Beams grazed the chopper! I'm loosing control!" the pilot said as he struggled to keep control.

Ash noticed the helicopter struggling to stay air-bound, "Charizard! Go help them out, we'll take care of Garchomp!" Charizard flew in the direction of the chopper without hesitation. "Bulbasaur: start charging up your SolarBeam attack!" Bulbasaur nodded and light slowly started building above its bulb.

"Gaararrrarararar!"

"It's dark so Bulbasaur's SolarBeam is going to need some time!" Ash thought to himself hastily.

Night had fallen just like that, so Bulbasaur did not have access to the sunlight for aid.

"Pikachu can't use Thunderbolt to defend us cuz I'm gonna need Iron Tail to break the collar, and Charizard is helping the guys in the helicopter, what do I do?" he thought to himself, gushing with anxiety.

Garchomp prepared another Hyper Beam and launched it at Ash and his Pokemon. Bulbasaur was not ready but Hyper Beam was fast approaching. "BULBASAUR: NOW!" Ash commanded as he embraced for an attack. Hyper Beam was just two feet away from impact but Bulbasaur's powerful SolarBeam barricaded it, the two attacks met and Bulbasaur's SolarBeam was triumphant as it pushed Hyper Beam back towards Garchomp.

Garchomp stumbled back, having all of it's energy drained from all of it's Hyper Beams and the struggle with Bulbasaur and Charizard. It was inching closer and closer to the edge of the top of the tower. "No! Garchomp!" Ash exclaimed. Garchomp did not have the energy to glide therefore if it fell from that height, the damage could be fatal. Bulbasaur shot out it's vines and latched onto Garchomp's right arm and left leg and pulled it closer from the edge.

Ash sighed in relief, "Good thinking, Bulbasaur!"

"Bulba!"

"Pikachu: use Iron Tail to break that collar!"

Pikachu jumped up and swung it's glowing tail at Garchomp's collar, breaking it in half. Garchomp reverted back to it's calm state, but was still clearly drained of it's energy. "Everything is going to be okay, Garchomp. Help is on the way." Ash said tenderly, petting Garchomp.

"Garrrrr." Garchomp peacefully bowed it's head.

A few buildings over, Charizard set the news helicopter down on a roof top. Just then, the part of the building Pikachu was standing on collapsed! Presumably due to the battling that took place between Ash's Pokemon and Garchomp.

"PIKACHU!" Ash exclaimed as he selflessly and hastily leaped off of the building top and grabbed Pikachu as they both fell further and further.

Everyone gasped in terror. Ash's Bulbasaur attempted to grab them with his vines but they could not reach.

Officer Jenny and her crew, Ash's Squirtle and Professor Sycamore's Froakie, Bonnie and Clemont, and Professor Sycamore al made their way to the outside of Prisim Tower and all looked on hopelessly.

"No! Ash! Pikachu!" Professor Sycamore shouted in fear.

The news reporter from the top of the building Charizard had taken them to was filming Ash as he fell, "The boy who was able to defuse the Garchomp situation is falling from the top of Prisim Tower!" she exclaimed.

Back at Serena's house, Serena and her mom held their breath. Serena was completely drowned in horror even though she didn't even know the boy and his Pikachu.

Ash and Pikachu embraced for the worst and held each other tightly. Suddenly, Charizard dove down right behind them so he could match their acceleration rate, caught them both, quickly changed it's flight pattern so they would avoid the ground, and the landed safely next to Professor Sycamore and everyone else.

Bulbasaur and Garchomp, Professor Sycamore, Officer Jenny, Ash's Squirtle, Froakie, Bonnie and Clemont and everyone else watching let out a big sigh that had been held in the whole time they were free falling.

"Wow. Charizard, you're the best!" Ash and Pikachu both hugged Charizard tightly.

"What a relief!" Serena said letting out a sigh.

The television shot closed in on Ash, Charizard and Pikachu. "Wait. No way, it couldn't be…." Serena said fixating on Ash.

* * *

That night, Professor Sycamore allowed Ash, Clemont and Boonie to stay at his lab. The next morning, Ash and the gang gathered outside of Professor Sycamore's lab, along with him to decide their next move.

"So, Ash. Have you gotten your Kalos Poke-Dex and Poke-Balls yet?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"No." he responded with disappointment.

"Well, here you go, take these." Professor Sycamore handed Ash his Poke-Dex and Poke-Balls.

"Awesome!" Ash said putting his items away.

"So, Ash. Bonnie and I aren't sure what we want to do…" Clemont said as if he wanted to say more.

"Well come along with me! It'll be great! I have a lot of badges to win and having you guys with me will help for sure! The more the better I always say! Traveling together will be awesome!" he responded warmly.

"Yayyyyyy! Ash, if you catch any cute Pokemon you better let me play with them!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Haha sure, Bonnie!"

"I think I can learn a lot from you, Ash! Sounds like a plan!" Clemont said confidently.

"Great!"

"Frooakkk!"

Everyone turned around to see Froakie staring up at Ash with a Poke-Ball in front of him.

"Froakie?"

"I think Froakie wants to come along with you, Ash." Professor Sycamore said chuckling.

"Is that true?" Ash asked. Before he could even get the words out, Froakie tapped on the Poke-Ball and essentially captured himself for Ash. The Poke-Ball moved a few times and then stopped with the red light turning off. Ash picked up the Poke-Ball and held it out in front of him, "I GOT A FROAKIE! MY FIRST POKEMON IN KALOS!"

"PIIIIKKKKAAA!" Pikachu equaled Ash's excitement.

The morning sun rose and with that, Ash, Clemont and Bonnie set off to Santalune City for Ash's Gym Battle, and the beginning of their journey through the Kalos region!

Back at Serena's house, she fed her Ryhorn it's morning breakfast. "Wow, Ryhorn, I feel like…something interesting is about to happen!" she exclaimed with excitement with the wind lightly blowing her hair, "It must be that boy!" she thought to herself. She had a flashback of a young Ash Ketchum holding his hand out, Ash was no more than 7 years old in this flashback of hers.

Ash, Clemont and Bonnie made their way through Route 4 on their way to Santalune City. Along the way, Clemont captured a Dedenne that Bonnie wanted to carry around with her because it was so cute. Dedenne and Pikachu teamed up to defeat Team Rocket with their electrifying cheek rubs! Also, a pesky but persistent Fletchling attempted to steal food from Ash and the gang. Ash took a liking to this Pokemon as it reminded him of a very pesky and persistent Taillow he encountered on his Hoenn journey a few years ago…which he of course ended up capturing. Fletchling proved to be a very worthy opponent, but Froakie was able to use his frubbles and suspend Fletchling's Ariel mobility and defeat it with Water Pulse! With that, Ash captured Fletchling and now has two Kalos Pokemon! Meanwhile, Serena met Professor Sycamore and was overcome with excitement when she found out it was indeed Ash Ketchum who she saw on the T.V. After choosing Fennekin from Professor Sycamore, her very first Pokemon, Serena eagerly made her way to Santalune City so she could meet up with Ash.

After arriving to Santalune City, Ash encountered his friend, Alexa! Clemont mistaked her for the Gym Leader, but Ash explained Alexa was instead Gym Leader Viola's sister. Alexa informed them that Viola was in the middle of another match with a challenger, so Ash and company made their way to the battle field.

Viola and her Pinsir were standing opposite of Ivan, the Trainer Ash met in Lumiose who apparently left Pallet Town the same day he did. In front of Ivan stood a small dinosaur-like Pokemon, the Pokemon had mostly brown skin, a proportionately large head, rigid snout and powerful jaw.

"It's Ivan! I've never seen that Pokemon…" Ash pulled his dex out to scan it. "Tyrunt. The prehistoric Pokemon. Tyrunt's immense jaws have enough destructive force to chew up an automobile. It lived over 100 million years ago." the Poke-Dex read.

"Huh. It's Ash." Ivan said looking up and noticing Ash standing behind the stone walls of the battle field. He turned his attention back to Viola's Pinsir, "We have to step it up now, Tyrunt."

"Tyyyyyrrruunntt!" Tyrunt snarled and dug it's feet into the ground as if it was prepared to charge Pinsir.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review and tell me what you liked and or how I can improve!**

**Next time, Ash's Santalune City Gym challenge is under way, along with a rematch with his new Kalos rival, Ivan! Also, Serena finally arrives to Santalune City in the middle of Ash and Ivan's intense 6 on 6 battle..**


End file.
